Seeing Saw Seven
by lovelynightmarexxo
Summary: My bestfriend and I went to go and see Saw 3D when it first came out. I found it really disapointing... And I let everyone know about it. Take pity on the poor guy selling tickets :P


**This is the Story of me and my best friend seeing saw 3D for the first time... I pity the poor guy working that day xD**

"Diana!" Courtney yelled, pulling her front door open. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!"

"Yes Courtney, I am aware it is your birthday-"

"Not that you idiot! Saw 3D came out today!"

"Of course Saw would come out on your birthday," Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on lets go!" She yelled, dragging Diana by the arm out of the front door.

"Aren't Molly and Amy still here?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, but they don't like Saw so fuck them."

"Shouldn't you tell them we're going,"

"They'll work it out."

After a short bus trip to Chadstone Shopping Centre and a phone call from Courtney's parents demanding to know where she went, they where at the cinema.

"Two children for Saw," Courtney said looking extremely existed.

"I'm sorry, I can't let people under the age of 18 into Saw," The man said.

"What?" Courtney said flatly.

"Your too young to get into this movie," The man repeated.

"How dare you!" Courtney snapped. "I'm a midget!"

"No your not." The man sighed.

"But it's my birthday!" Courtney whined.

"Still can't let you in."

"Alright. Listen here-"

"I'd let her in if I where you," Diana suggested. "I wouldn't put it past her to kill you. She attempted to make a reverse bear trap to use on one of her teachers last week."

"All the better not to let her in." Courtney let out a scream of frustration.

"You are either going to let me into this fucking movie or I will break into your house in the dead of night and I will lock you in a room with nothing but a television in it. And I will kidnap your family to, I will kill them slowly and painfully and make you watch the whole thing, and they will know it is all your fault-"

The man picked up the phone and quickly called security.

After Courtney was dragged out of the cinema kicking and screaming with Diana following behind looking extremely frustrated, it was decided to sneak back in. They purposely went to the same guy.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me into this movie!" Courtney snapped.

"Is there anything I can do to make you leave me alone?" The man demanded.

"You can give me the tickets to the movie," She replied sweetly.

"Fine!" The man snapped, giving them the tickets. "But if I get fired-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Courtney squealed, leaning over the counter and giving the man a hug. Then running off to go and see the movie.

The man at the movie counter had been deeply hoping to never see Courtney again, unfortunately for him, Saw 3D hadn't lived up to her expectations.

"What the fuck!" Courtney yelled, slamming her fist down on the counter in front of the man. "Why would you let me into something like that? You ruined my birthday!"

"You forced me to let you in!" The man yelled.

"I don't care! If you told me it was that bad I wouldn't of seen it!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" He demanded, getting rather sick of this girl. Courtney wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to do. But she needed to take her anger out on someone, and this guy had the nerve to let her into the movie without telling her how bad it was!

"I think we should go..." Diana said, attempting to drag Courtney away from the counter.

"NO!" She snapped. "I want you to fix it!"

"How in the name of god do you propose I do that?" He demanded.

"I don't care!" Courtney snarled. "Just do it!"

As the two girls walked away from the cinema, Courtney found it necessary let the people waiting in line know how disappointed she was in Saw 3D (Not like they hadn't already heard her yelling at the guy selling the tickets).

"I wouldn't waist your money on Saw 3D if I were you!'" She yelled. "That was extremely distressing." The people in the cinema seemed to think she ment distressing as in over the top gory, and one person even yelled.

"If you don't like gore movies then why would you see Saw?" Courtney looked as though she was going to yell something back at him, but Diana thought it would be a good idea to get her out of the cinema before security was called... Again.


End file.
